


Окна смотрят на север

by hivershin, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Not a Love Story, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Север не питает любви к Дейенерис Таргариен, первой своего имени. Вся его любовь отдана Джону.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Окна смотрят на север

**Author's Note:**

> Лёгкое АУ по отношению к сериалу — Миссандея жива (её и Джона образы взяты из книг). Название из [стихотворения Бродского](http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=7518).
> 
> Бета - [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siimes).

_Дейенерис_ — теперь Джон называет её по имени; _Дейенерис_ , жажда мести будто вшита в её имя давно мёртвой рукой, нитка, вот-вот готовая распуститься — _жадная женщина_.

Вино горчит на языке, обжигает его жаром до самых кончиков ушей. Так жарко ему бывает, когда королева снова и снова ночами призывает его к себе. _Джон Сноу — самый верный подданный её величества._ Джон криво ухмыляется. Завтра он снова вернётся к себе только перед рассветом, с тугой болью, бьющейся в висках, и неопрятной, шершавой щетиной, а уже вечером слуга привычно встанет у его ледяных покоев. «Королева просит вас почтить её вашим присутствием, лорд Сноу».  
  
Нет, не так.  
  
«Королева требует, чтобы вы немедленно явились». Ей всегда мало.

Джон делает ещё один щедрый глоток. Он замечает кое-что важное. Они не говорят о её будущем правлении, думает Джон, — вот в чём суть.  
  
Они говорят о драконах — о драконах в первую очередь, — о погоде, о философии и литературе — Дейенерис была слишком маленькой, чтобы Иллирио всерьёз беседовал с ней о таких тонких материях, и теперь она наслаждается своим блестящим остроумием, посылая в полумужа Ланнистеров или ублюдка Джона Сноу стрелы своего ядовитого остроумия; они говорят о войне. Королева пьёт простое фруктовое вино Просторов, а не дорнийское кислое, и все присутствующие оценивают её молчаливый жест по достоинству. Она распаляется: бледное лицо загорается высокими пятнами румянца. С её губ льются речи о завоевании, об освобождении, о колесе, которое прокатится по всем тиранам земли, отнятой у её семьи Робертом Баратеоном и предателем Джейме Ланнистером. Когда она переходит на валирийский, чтобы выразить всю глубину своего чувства, Тирион бросает на неё предостерегающий взгляд, но Дейенерис не обращает на него никакого внимания. Незнакомые Джону слова проникнуты чувством, сладки, как её алые от вина губы, но это речи без причины жестокого полководца, а не бессвязное щебетание безголовой королевской пустышки.

Джон, пережёвывающий безвкусный, размякший сыр, предпочёл бы щебетание.

Компанию за завтраком, интимным ритуалом между Дейенерис, Джоном, Миссандеей, Тирионом — и десятком слуг, как того требует протокол, — после _Вариса_ им теперь составляют королевские дегустаторы.

Дейенерис слегка морщит носик:

— Упаси Семеро, если я сама попробую собственную кашу. В детстве я могла питаться объедками, если брат… — Дейенерис мрачнеет, но голос её всё так же обманчиво лёгок. — ...А теперь мне нужна нянька даже за завтраком.

— Теперь — нужна, — ровно произносит Джон.

Миссандея не обращает внимания на её недовольство:

— Вы больше не девочка, ваше величество, — невозмутимо отвечает она. — На рассвете прибыли Грейджои. Они ждут аудиенции.

— Грейджои… — Тирион вздыхает и вертит в руках сочный дынный клинышек. — Нам лучше поспешить уладить с ними дела, моя королева.

— Нет. — Дейенерис посылает быструю улыбку своему дегустатору и с удовольствием запускает молочно-белые зубы в песочное печенье. — Сегодня в аудиенции им отказано.

— Почему? — интересуется Миссандея, пользуясь своим положением, — ни Тирион, ни тем более Джон не осмелились бы задать этот вопрос. — Они так долго сюда добирались. Мы, — она имеет в виду «вы», но есть границы, через которые не может переступить даже Миссандея, — могли бы оказать им эту любезность.

«Неужели опять вопросы этикета? — размышляет Джон. — Они не взяли с собой шёлковые тапочки, чтобы не испортить полы? Или, может, неправильно подали прошение о встрече с высочайшей особой? Или это очередная игра Дейенерис?»

— Они подождут, — холодно заканчивает Дейенерис, ставя точку. — Есть куда более срочное дело, или вы забыли?

Каждый из них, вязнущий в странно спёртом воздухе зала, отделённый от соседа угрожающим присутствием Дейенерис, — не забыл.

Миссандея, совсем ребёнок, похожа на маленькую кошечку. Игривая и своевольная, она достаточно умна, чтобы не произносить вслух то, что думает. Все возражения и возмущения, готовые, будто маленькие птички, сорваться с языка, она тут же прикусывает, не выпуская вовне. Даже когда её смуглое личико заливается пурпурным румянцем, а глаза вспыхивают так же яростно, как далёкая гроза, бушующая на южном краю неба, — Миссандея не даёт грому прогреметь и опускает голову, словно читает разложенную на коленях невероятно интересную книгу. За всё время, что Джон провёл здесь — не то гость, не то пленник, — он ни разу не слышал ни единой гневной нотки в её низком голосе. Она предана Дейенерис, как никто другой.

— Да, ваше величество, — откликается она.

Тирион со звоном роняет вилку, обхитрившую вдруг ослабевшие пальцы. Ни у кого, кроме их королевы, здесь нет аппетита.

Палата Расписного стола почти пуста. Нищета, царящая здесь, лишена того призрачного благородства, что отличала Ночной Дозор. Всё здесь полнится сожалением. Невидимая тень Станниса перекрещивает тени всех присутствующих, скользит поверх драконьих барельефов Таргариенов. Повернувшись к Джону тонкокожим виском, Дейенерис смотрит в бледное промозглое утро — в её тёмных глазах отражается пустое бельмо окон с сыроватыми, несвежими предзимними облаками. Она улыбается, будто видит нечто, недоступное взору всех остальных, — или ждёт знака свыше.

Джон переживает её беспокойные мысли как свои — _бастарду приходится читать истину, которую люди прячут за своими глазами_ : она не доверяет ему. Джон был вынужден принести ей присягу, но в нём слишком много севера, а север не питает любви к Дейенерис Таргариен, первой своего имени. Вся его любовь отдана Джону, который нуждается в ней больше, чем в любви Дейенерис, — и его королева так ему этого и не простила.

Кто он для неё? Незнакомец извне? Король кайвассы — фигура с нераскрытым потенциалом? Союзник? Само слово отдаёт чем-то временным, ненадёжным; легко и просто союзник переходит в стан врагов, говорил ему Варис.

***

— Власть — это кусок льда. Или, если хотите, золотая монета, предмет, способный менять свою форму с твёрдой на жидкую, медленно утекая сквозь пальцы, как ни пытайся его удержать.

Бессолнечная морская волна обгрызает утёсы, выкрученная неведомой силой до бешеной белой пены. На берегу холоднее, чем дома, холоднее, чем в Чёрном замке. Здешняя стужа, так не похожая на сухой трескучий мороз Стены, рука об руку идёт с ознобом, проникающим в самые кости. Джона лихорадит от сырого, безнадёжного траура этого угрюмого острова, где непригодная из-за тумана перспектива оставляет их всех в полном одиночестве.

Варис тоже мёрзнет, кутаясь в меховую накидку. Им бы пройти внутрь к чадящей блаженным теплом жаровне, но даже у стен есть уши.

Тяжелые облака — первый зимний рубеж, грозящий уже через пару недель круто посолить Драконий Камень мелким и злым крупяным снегом, — заплетаются за высокую Главную башню. Кто сейчас следит за ними с её высоты? Дейенерис? Тирион? Миссандея?

— Вы умны, — негромко продолжает Варис. — Достаточно умны, чтобы понять, куда дует ветер, даже если она не понимает. Она, может, и заставляет вас делить с ней ложе, но если вы хоть на мгновение подумаете, что она коронует вас... Что она поделится с вами властью и оставит север в покое — то вы дурак.

Сама Матерь могла бы спуститься из золотых чертогов Отца на белоснежных крыльях, чтобы распахнуть перед Варисом врата в страну света и мёда, но тот всё равно увидел бы в этом ловушку. Может, поэтому он и продержался в тени у трона так долго.

— А кого ей короновать? — прохладно отвечает Джон. — Если вы думаете, что она предпочтёт отрубленный любопытный нос Тириона моим армиям, то вы ещё больший дурак, чем я.

Интриги Тириона раздражают Дейенерис. Полумужу не хватает воображения. Он думает о власти лишь в самом строгом, самом очевидном смысле слова, и даже теперь, добившись её, Тирион жаждет ещё и ещё, точно сытая псина — всё равно готовая убить за кость. Дейенерис слишком хорошо узнаёт огонёк властолюбия в чужих глазах — а уж ей воображения всегда хватало с лихвой.

Варис улыбается и тут же мрачнеет.

— Осторожнее, лорд Сноу, я могу счесть это за комплимент... Мне не хочется терять вас — будьте осторожны.

Джон прекрасно знал, что всё когда-нибудь закончится вот так — он, его королева, позорный и скорый суд. Он просто не думал, что будет не первым.

***

— Предатель, — веско произносит Дейенерис. Варис стоит перед ней совершенно спокойно. Его красивые ладони, похожие на белых мраморных голубок, боязливо показавшихся из-под густых рукавов, привычно сцеплены на животе, на лице — вежливая скука; мастер над шептунами будто бы почтил своим присутствием очередной дворцовый ужин. «В какой-то мере так и есть, — проносится в голове у Джона. — Только не он ужинает, а его».

— Разумеется, предатель, — складки плоти колыхнулись, когда он склоняет лысую головку в почтенном поклоне, и даже спина его излучает презрительную насмешку. — И верный подданный, и глас народа, кроткого и слабого, ожесточенного и полного надежд, невежественного, но проницательного, ваше величество.

Титул в его устах звучит обвинением.

Джон с трудом сдерживает желание скрестить руки на груди, полной тошной слабости: всё, что он сейчас чувствует, — это стыд: стыд за то, что он сидит покойно и покорно. Стыд за то, что ему, а не Варису, суждено пережить этот день.

— Ах, какая драма. Будь ваше преступление не таким серьёзным, я бы прогнала вас прочь — чтобы через несколько лет вы стали бы величайшим шутом, которого видел свет… Вы слишком много берёте на себя, _лорд_ Варис.

— Лорд не по праву рождения, ваше величество, — учтиво, но непреклонно перебивает её Варис, вывернув в издевке влажные рыбьи губы.

Тирион впивается в подлокотники своего кресла так, что белеют костяшки пальцев, губы — искривлённые в страдальческой гримасе — однако не произносят ни слова в защиту «старого друга».

— Мне известно, до какой низости вы способны пасть «ради народа», — передразнивает Дейенерис. — Не лучше ли было употребить ваши таланты на процветание вашего королевства?

Усмешка Вариса превращается в кривой оскал.

— Корона, что вы носите, имеет больше власти над вами, чем надо мной. Вы ещё не поняли, что вы всего лишь удобная голова для золотого обруча? Вы поймёте.

Джон никогда ещё не видел такого бесстрашия — или такой безрассудности.

— Вы представляете народ. Казнив предателя в вашем лице, казню ли всех предателей в народе? Мне хочется это проверить, — Дейенерис садится прямее. — Вы выбрали свой путь.

— Сильные мира сего обладают великой властью, но совершенно лишены выбора, — произносит Варис с сочувствием. — Но вы прекрасно знаете об этом.

Дейенерис воздевает ладонь, и Джон смотрит, как её пальцы сжимаются в кулак. Варис понимает всё верно, этот старый и умный лис, и снова кланяется своей гибели, прежде чем отступить к дверям в компании вяло бредущей бесформенной тени.

Теперь, когда, как ей кажется, она показала Варису, за кем сила, Дейенерис почти весела:

— Чего вы всё-таки хотели? Ваша верность так переменчива…

— Ваше величество, — Варис оборачивается в последний раз, но смотрит не на неё, а на Джона. — Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы вы очнулись.

Его негромкие, безукоризненно вежливые слова набирают силу, отражаясь от стен, и отдаются внутри Джона приливной горячей волной.

***

— Я прошу вас передумать, ваше величество. Он сделал это на благо государства. Он нужен вам…— хрипло произносит Джон, пересиливая сопротивление пересохшей гортани.

— Мне не нужен Варис, чтобы захватить Вестерос. Лорды Серсеи постоянны в своей любви не больше, чем портовые шлюхи. Стоит им утром пошептать «измена!», и к обеду улицы зальёт кровью.

— Так же непостоянны, как, например, Тарли? К тому же вы, кажется, собираетесь казнить своего главного шептуна.

— Он всего лишь кукловод, — Дейенерис избегает его взгляда.

— Но кукол у вас не так уж и много, а бесчестные лорды Ланнистеров не рискнут шеями ради вас.

В стране, погружённой в себя, словно спрятанная в раковину улитка, внешнее не имеет никакого значения. Весь мир вместе с Соторосом, Эссосом, Иббеном, Летними островами, Таргариенами и их притязаниями за морем и чёрт знает чем ещё мог катиться в седьмое пекло, а в Семи королевствах хитрые лорды всё так же жаловались бы на зиму и доносили на соседа, который не уплатил налоги.

— Вы слишком рискуете. Никто не ставит на вас, ваше величество. Вас не выбрал Иллирио. Вас не выберут и они.

— Вы угрожаете ее величеству, лорд Сноу? — Тирион смотрит на него с чем-то, похожим на ужас и густую, горячую неприязнь.

— Что вы. Всего лишь говорю с моей королевой на языке, который она понимает.

Слюна горчит — фруктовое вино никогда не нравилось Джону.

Напитанные здешними тенями глаза Дейенерис светлеют от ярости — кажется, она видит Джона не целиком, а вбирает в себя самые составные его части: начищенную застёжку на горле его шерстяной куртки, встрёпанные после недолгого сна каштановые волосы, просительно воздетые ладони; отчего отсутствие, собственно, _Джона_ в её жизни становится очевидным.

— Осторожнее, Джон Сноу. Каждый предатель в моей стране встанет рядом с Варисом, если придётся.

Под шёлковой глухотой закрытого платья её грудь вздымается от гнева и яснее некуда говорит о том, что следующую реплику Джону лучше держать при себе. Джон следит за ней с тяжёлым сердцем: оно — камень, который опускается на самое дно, утягивая его за собой, а Дейенерис — ледяная русалка, с любопытством изучающая его искажённое в предсмертной судороге лицо.

Где-то за узкой полосой моря его королеву ждёт её корона; там, где будет только «И жили долго и счастливо, — как во всех сказках, которые он читал Арье, — и они уничтожили великие империи, переписали историю, сожгли всё, что не могли переделать, и жили долго и счастливо»…

Миссандея с яростным вниманием саблезубой кошки изучает мозаичный узор плиток на столе, но Джону всё равно кажется, что она сердится: пальцы стиснуты в замок, губы плотно сомкнуты, чтобы только не выпустить непокорную мысль, — или и она будет стоять вместе с лордом Варисом в ожидании смерти. А если Джон сейчас скажет хоть слово, то встанут они все — Дейенерис не пощадит никого. Миссандея поднимает голову и ловит его застигнутый врасплох взгляд своим. Её огромные золотые глаза кажутся ещё больше из-за пелены слёз — она любит Дейенерис, но знает, что будет дальше.

Джон внимательно смотрит на свою королеву, полной пригоршней осязая тёплое навершие Длинного когтя. Скоро, уже очень скоро Железный трон займёт безумный монарх.

 _Но такое в истории Вестероса_ , — как сказал бы ему Джейме Ланнистер, проклятый цареубийца, на правах учителя добродушно сжимая его плечо, — _уже случалось.  
  
  
_


End file.
